firefandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Sudbury Fire Services
Area Served Greater Sudbury is the largest city in northern Ontario. Formed through amalgamation in 2001, it is home to 160,000 people spread over an area of 3200 square kilometres. The terrain consists of rocky outcrops, mixed forest and some 300 lakes of various size. The population is spread over an urban core (which itself is separated into distinct neighbourhoods over a large area) and several smaller communities. Historically, the economy was dependent on mining and this sector is still extremely important to the city. Vale (formerly INCO) and Glencore Xstrata (formerly Falconbridge Nickel Mines) operate mines, mills, smelters and other facilities throughout the city, predominantly in the Copper Cliff, Falconbridge, Levack and Skead areas. Other mining companies are also present and the mining service sector is also a major economic driver. The city is also the major education, retail, health and government service centre for Northeastern Ontario. It's home to a university, two colleges and several government offices. It is also located at the intersection of the Trans-Canada Highway and Highway 69/400 to southern Ontario, and is an important rail junction point. Canadian Pacific operates a major yard in downtown Sudbury. Department Profile Part of the city's Department of Emergency Services, which includes both fire and EMS, the city employs 107 career staff and 350 volunteer firefighters. Stations 1, 2, 3 and 4 in the urban core are completely full-time and Station 16 in Val Thèrese is a composite hall. All of the other stations are part-time. History The City of Greater Sudbury was formed on January 1st, 2001 through an amalgamation of seven municipalities and surrounding unorganized areas. Eight fire services were merged to form the new fire department: *Sudbury Fire Department *Valley East Fire Department *Capreol Fire Department *Nickel Centre Fire Department *Onaping Falls Fire Department *Rayside-Balfour Fire Department *Walden Fire Department *Red Deer Lake Fire Protection Team Areas of Wanup formerly covered by the Estaire-Wanup Volunteer Fire Brigade were also included. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 193 Van Horne Street (@ Shaughnessy Street), Sudbury Built 1975 :Engine 1 (F094) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (SO#140511, 140063 or 140064) :Ladder 1 (F026) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75' mid-mount) (SN#0407377) :Support 1 (F108) - 2007 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance walk-around rescue Fire Station 2 - 144 Second Avenue South, Sudbury Built 1983 :Engine 2 (F040) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/850/?F) Fire Station 3 - 1190 Leon Avenue (@ Lasalle Boulevard), Sudbury Built 1974 :Engine 3 (F041) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/850/?F) :Brush 3 - 2000 Ford F550 / Superior (100/200) (SN#SE 2349) :Reserve 1 (F039) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/625) (SN#20627) Fire Station 4 - 2069 Long Lake Road (@ Paris Street), Sudbury Built 1977 :Engine 4 (F093) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (SO#140511, 140063 or 140064) :Tanker 4 (F029) - 1995 Freightliner FL106 / NOVAQuintech (425/2000) (SN#NQT60D50C2650624) :Ladder 1 (F019) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI (1750/250/93' tower) (SN#0301320) Fire Station 5 - 7A Serpentine Street, Copper Cliff Built 1973 :Pumper 5 (F037) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1250/600) (SN#13069) :Support 5 (F075) - Ford E-series Fire Station 6 - 25 Black Lake Road, Lively Built 1969 :Aerial 6 - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI (1500/800/25F/75' mid-mount) :Tanker 6 (F122) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte (450/1500/20F) Fire Station 7 - 229 9th Avenue, Lively Built 1950 :Pumper 7 (F127) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1456) :Brush 7 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) Fire Station 8 - 4895 Municipal Road 55, Whitefish Built 1967 :Pumper 8 (F065) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3009) :Tanker 8 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./1500) (SN#SE 3350) :Brush 8 - 2013 Ford F550 / CET (port./340) Fire Station 9 - 7535 Highway 17, Beaver Lake Built 1977 :Support 9 - 2006 Ford E350 / Demers Fire Station 10 (Headquarters / Fleet Services) - 239 Montée Principale, Azilda :Pumper 10 (F077) - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M393) :Support 10 (F154) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (#SE 1697) Fire Station 11 - 3400 Highway 144, Chelmsford :Tanker 11 (F104) - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./1500) (SN#SE 3348) :Brush 11 (F110) - 2000 Ford F550 / Dependable (port./200) Fire Station 12 - 65 Highway 144, Dowling Built 1970 :Pumper 12 - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3010) :Brush 12 - 2013 Ford F550 / CET (port./340) :Tanker 12 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./1500) (SN#SE 3349) :Rescue 12 - 1990 Ford E350 / Unicell Fire Station 13 - 2214 Vermillion Lake Road, Vermillion Lake Built 1991 :Pumper 13 - Fire Station 14 - 50 Nickel Street, Levack Built 1975 :Pumper 14 - 2007 International 4400 / E-One (1050/840) :Brush 14 - 2013 Ford F550 / CET (port./340) Fire Station 15 - 3064 Leduc Street, Val Caron :Pumper 15 - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1250/600) (SN#11799) :Tanker 15 (F129) - 1991 Ford F800 / Superior tanker (420/1200) (SN#SE 1235) Fire Station 16 - 4200 Municipal Road 80, Val Therese Built 1993 :Engine 16 (F055) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT :Brush 16 - 1997 Ford F350 pickup (port./160) :Support 16 (F042) - Ford E Fire Station 17 - 4680 Lafontaine Street, Hanmer Built 1958 :Tanker 17 - 2008 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry (-/1500) (SN#M036) Fire Station 18 - 65 Railway Avenue, Capreol Building renovated and opened as a Fire Station in October 2010 :Engine 18 (F153) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/500) (#SE 1457) :Brush 18 (F053) - 2008 GMC C5500 / CET :Rescue 18 (F050) - 1994 Grumman Olsen / Almonte step van :Parade - 1929 Gotfredson-Bickle pumper (Owned by the Capreol Firefighters' Club) :(F090) - 2016 International 4300 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500/?F) Fire Station 20 - 206 Church Street, Garson Built 1955/1974 :Engine 20 (F060) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Rescue 20 (F105) - 1995 Ford F-Super Duty / Unicell/FD built :Brush 20 (F061) - 1995 Ford F150 (port./200) Fire Station 21 - 21 Edison Road, Falconbridge Built 1977 :Tanker 21 (F047) - 2008 Kenworth / Pierce Fire Station 22 - 20 MacLennan Drive, Skead Built 1980 :Pumper 22 (F078) - 2012 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M394) :Brush 22 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) Fire Station 23 - 7 Second Avenue, Coniston Built 1971 :Pumper 23 (F066) - 1999 International / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Brush 23 - 2005 GMC C5500 / Seagrave (port./300/10F) Fire Station 24 - 162 Hill Street, Wahnapitae Built 1976 :Engine 24 (F063) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 3011) :Tanker 24 (F102) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Superior (SN#SE 3008) Station/Assignment Unknown :Reserve 3 (F101) - 1993 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800) (SN#M5132) :2016 E-One Typhoon pumper (SO#140511, 140063 or 140064) :2016 International 4300 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500/?F) :2016 International 4300 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500/?F) :(F059) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1250/600) :(F056) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/640/25F) (SN#20351) :2009 Sutphen Shield pumper (1250/800/20F) (SN#HS4673) :(F024) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI quint (1500/800/25F/75' mid-mount) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte pumper (1250/600) (SN#12253) :(F030) - 1996 Freightliner FL106 / Dependable hazmat :(F081) - 1994 Ford F / Wilcox/FD-built brush tender :1990 Ford F700 / 1986 Dependable light rescue :1988 Ford F350 / Del Bodies hazmat :Ford E-series van Retired Apparatus :(F158) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (SN#17022) :(F156) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 1889) :(F125) - 1992 GMC P3500 / Grumman-Olsen step van rescue :(F123) - 1992 GMC P3500 / Grumman-Olsen step van rescue :1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior quint (1500/200/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1096) :1989 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (#SE 963) :(F121) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 882) :1988 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson / 2005 C-Max pumper/tanker (1500/3000) (SN#CS-7000-129) (chassis/pump from 23 metre Bronto) :(F012) - 1988 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson tower (1500/-/75' Bronto SkyLift) (SN#CS-7000-129) (Converted into a tanker in 2005 by C-Max) :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 917) :1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (#SE 905) :1987 Ford F800 / Hub pumper (840/800) (SN#1210) :1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 819) :1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-148) :1986 Ford C / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 768) (Donated to Xstrata Strathcona Mill in Levack) :1986 Chevrolet K20 brush unit (port./200) :1985 Ford F800 tanker (port./2000) :1984 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500/55' boom) (SN#T-84-134) :1983 Ford C8000 / King pumper (1050/500) :1983 Dodge Power Ram 350 / Pierreville mini-pumper (300/250) :1982 Ford LS9000 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford E-series rescue van :1982 Ford F brush tender (port./200) :1981 International S1654 / Superior pumper :1981 Ford L800 / King tanker (PTO/1500) (SN#810018) :1980 GMC K3500 Sierra / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#800074) :1978 Ford L900 / FD-built tanker (-/1500) :1978 Ford E cube van rescue :1976 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#75069) :1976 Ford C910 / King aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (1050/75' mid-mount) :1976 Ford F750 tanker (port./1500) :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500) :1974 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/600/50' Telesqurt) :1974 GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (625/1000) :1973 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1972 Ford E300 van brush tender/utility :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500) :1970 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) (ex-International Nickel Company) :1969 GMC / King/Superior tanker (-/1200) (ex-Kingston Township Fire Department (Ontario)) Future plans In March 2014, consultants submitted a fire services review to the city's Chief of Emergency Services. There were several recommendations, including the closure of six stations. Stations proposed for closure are Copper Cliff (5), Lively (7), Vermillion Lake (13), Hanmer (17), Falconbridge (21) and Wahnapithae (24). Lively and Wahnapithae would be merged with Waters (6) and Red Deer Lake (25) respectively. The report also suggests moving Station 3 to a new location further west in the Lasalle / Notre Dame area. A summary is available on the city's website. After the report was issued, Station 25 was closed in 2015 due to structural issues with the building. Red Deer Lake is now covered by Wahnapithae. External links *Greater Sudbury Fire Services *Sudbury Professional Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 527) Station map Category:Sudbury District Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of C-Max apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus